Sayonara 'MEGANE'
by sakata.ginko.3
Summary: dari judulnya aja udah bikin nyesek Shinpachi sedang sakit sehingga otae harus menggantikannya. namun otae sendiri tidak tahu shinpachi terkena penyakit apa, selama ini ia hanya mengira shinpachi terkena penyakit flu biasa, semua perkiraannya itu berubah karena adiknya selalu bilang "Aneue... Sesak nafas... " Warning!: Character death, yaoi, gaje. maaf! kalo gaje!


**Sayonara 'MEGANE' **

**Disclaimer : Gintama (c) Sorachi hideaki**

**Story : .3**

**WARNING! : Death character, angst, TYPO banyak, agak yaoi... **

**(Authornya fujoshi... 030)**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL POV**

"Shin-chan... Suhu tubuhmu 40 derajat, sebaiknya kau tidak ke yorozuya dulu... Biar kuberi tahu gin-san" kata otae dengan lembut

"tapi aneue, hari ini gin san punya banyak tugas, kalo aku nggak bantu, nanti gin san dan kagura jadi repot... Uhuk!" Lagi-lagi shinpachi terbatuk sambil memegang dadanya

"Sudahlah... kau istirahat saja dulu, biar nanti kuberi tahu gin san kalau kau tidak bisa ke yorozuya dulu... Nanti biar aku yang menggantikan mu" otae mejelaskan kepada shinpachi

"terima kasih aneue... Uhuk! Uhuk!" Akhirnya shinpachi tertidur di futonnya

**sementara itu di yorozuya...**

"Ohayo HUAAAHM!" kata gintoki sambil usap-usap mata abis bangun tidur.

"Ohayo... Are? Dimana shinpachi? tumben jam segini belum datang aru..." kagura jalan Dalam keadaan setengah tidur setengah bangun.

"Eh... Sudahlah biarkan... Paling ketiduran..." Jawab gintoki enteng seakan akan nggak ada masalah

TING-TONG! suara bel berbunyi (ngapain di jelasin? ==")

'itu pasti shinpachi!' pikir gintoki dan kagura serempak

"Oi pattsuan... Kenapa jam segini baru da-" gintoki berhenti ngomong setelah melihat wajah otae

"maaf gin san... Hari ini shin chan nggak bisa masuk dulu, dari tadi pagi shin chan sesak napas, terus batuk-batuk, pas di cek suhu tubuhnya, 40 derajat..."jelas otae panjang lebar

"Haaaah... Ya sudahlah tak ada pilihan lain, OI kagura! Hari ini hanya kau dan aku yang berkerja!"

"tenang gin san... sampai shinpachi sehat akuyang akan menggantikannya..."

"Untunglah..."

"jadi... Hari ini ada tugas apa?" Tanya otae dengan senyumnya yang biasa

"aku juga tak tahu..." Jawab gintoki enteng, sambil berburu sesuatu di hidungnya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

satu persatu urat mulai muncul di dahi otae, dan keluarlah senyum sadis otae ^^

'Aku punya firasat buruk...0A0" '

Otae mulai mendekati gintoki sambil berkata "kata shin chan kau ada banyak tugas... Tapi KENAPA JAWABANNYA TAK TAHU KONOYARO!" Seperti yang di perkirakan gintoki, ia akan menyerangnya tanpa ampun

"oi oi... Kenapa berisik aru... Gin chan ayo sarapan aru..."

"ah... Kagura chan... Hari ini yorozuya ada tugas apa aja?" tanya otae sambil menginjak kepala gintoki yang tak berdaya

"etto... Hari ini... Jugem jugem unko nageki, ototoi shin-chan no pantsu shinpachi no jinsei barumungu fezarion izakku shunaida sanbun no ichi no junjou na kanjou no nokotta sanbun no ni ha sakamuke ga ki ni naru kanjou uragiri ha boku no namae wo shitteiru you de shiranai no wo boku wo shitteiru rusu surume medaka kazunoko koedame medaka... Kono medaka ha sakki to chigau yatsu dakara, ikeno medaka no hou dakara. Ra-yu yutei miyaou kimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe BICHIGUSOMARU Menghilang aru, lalu pendingin ruangan di takamagahara rusak aru. kayaknya itu aja Aru..." Kagura menjelaskan panjaaaaaaaaaaang lebaaaaar.

"Banyak juga ya... KAGURA SAJA INGAT, MASA KAU TIDAK?!" otae menginjak injak gintoki seenaknya.

Saat di yagyu doujo

**GINTOKI'S POV**

"Kyubee kun, kapan terakhir kalinya kau melihat monyet itu?"

"pada saat aku mandi bersamanya, aku lagi ngambil sabun, pas balik-balik dia sudah nggak ada" tangis kyubee

"Tenang saja kyu chan, sebentar lagi dia pasti datang..."kata otae menenangkan kyubee

"Bagaimana bi-"

PYOK...

sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kata, sebuah benda bau menemwpel di kepalaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, si monyet sialan itu

"GYAAAA! TEME!" AKU JENGKEL SAMA DIA SETIAP AKU DATANG,UNKO PASTI MENDARAT DI KEPALAKU! (Unko: kotoran)

Akhirnya aku kejar-kejaran sendiri dengan dia, sedangkan yang lain hanya berbincang-bincang...

"tae chan bagaimana kau tau kalau Jugem jugem unko nageki, ototoi shin-chan no pantsu shinpachi no jinsei barumungu fezarion izakku shunaida sanbun no ichi no junjou na kanjou no nokotta sanbun no ni ha sakamuke ga ki ni naru kanjou uragiri ha boku no namae wo shitteiru you de shiranai no wo boku wo shitteiru rusu surume medaka kazunoko koedame medaka... Kono medaka ha sakki to chigau yatsu dakara, ikeno medaka no hou dakara. Ra-yu yutei miyaou kimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe BICHIGUSOMARU akan datang?"

"Jugem jugem unko nageki, ototoi shin-chan no pantsu shinpachi no jinsei barumungu fezarion izakku shunaida sanbun no ichi no junjou na kanjou no nokotta sanbun no ni ha sakamuke ga ki ni naru kanjou uragiri ha boku no namae wo shitteiru you de shiranai no wo boku wo shitteiru rusu surume medaka kazunoko koedame medaka... Kono medaka ha sakki to chigau yatsu dakara, ikeno medaka no hou dakara. Ra-yu yutei miyaou kimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe BICHIGUSOMARU Kan suka melempar unko ke gin san, jadi kalau dia datang pasti Jugem jugem unko nageki, ototoi shin-chan no pantsu shinpachi no jinsei barumungu fezarion izakku shunaida sanbun no ichi no junjou na kanjou no nokotta sanbun no ni ha sakamuke ga ki ni naru kanjou uragiri ha boku no namae wo shitteiru you de shiranai no wo boku wo shitteiru rusu surume medaka kazunoko koedame medaka... Kono medaka ha sakki to chigau yatsu dakara, ikeno medaka no hou dakara. Ra-yu yutei miyaou kimukou pepepepepepepepepepepepe BICHIGUSOMARU Ingin melempar unko kepadanya... Begitu penjelasannya..." ^^

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan demi perjuangan monyet itu bisa kudapatkan! Namun aku harus berkorban baju...Baju biru sekarang menjadi coklat beraroma unko... TTATT

setelah sampai di yorozuya, aku langsung ganti baju lalu menuju ke takamagahara.

**KAGURA'S POV**

hari ini takamagahara tidak seramai biasanya... yang datang cuma 7 orang

"Anoooo... kyoushiro san... kenapa takamagahara begitu sepi aru..."

"di dekat sini, ada host club yang baru... sebagian besar kesana..."

Diam sementara...

"Oh... iya... shinpachi dimana? dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya..." kata kyoushiro sambil melihat sekeliling takamagahara

"Hari ini shin chan tidak masuk karena sedang sakit..." Jelas anego

setelah itu kami tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi melainkan memikirkan keadaan shinpachi yang di tinggal sendirian dirumah

"Anoo... gin san boleh kah aku pulang dulu mungkin shin chan sedang membutuhkanku..."

"Terserah..."

**OTAE'S POV**

Sore itu

"Shin chan? kau sudah bangun?"

GREEEK

dia masih tertidur di futonnya yang lembab

"ya sudahlah... makan malam kali ini akan kubuatkan sushi..."

**~~~~~ MEMBUAT SUSHI ALA OTAE~~~~~**

nasi remat jangan terlalu keras, jangan terlalu lembut biarkan udara masuk ke dalam nasi

2. beri wasabi dan tuna diatasnya

lagi

jadilah! (Dark matter)

(Episode 120)

GREEEK...!

"siapa? shin chan apakah itu kau? jika iya, dalam hitungan ketiga kau harus kembali ke futonmu, kalau menolak kau akan tahu akibatnya..."

"Sumimasen... pattsuan kau sudah bangun?"

Ternyata Gin san...

"Gin san... lain kali kalau masuk BEL DULU!"

Karena tak tahan akhirnya aku menyerangnya...

"Uhuk...Aneue... kenapa berisik?"

Tiba-tiba shin chan bangun

"AH! Shin chan! Kau sudah bangun?!"

"K-konbanwa P-Pattsuan... masih pusing?"

"lumayan Uhuk Uhuk..."

Untunglah keadaannya membaik... tapi kelihatannya shin chan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya...

"Makan malam kali ini adalah sushi ^^ "

JREEEENG... (keluarlah dark matter )

"Eh? padahal kami sudah membeli sushi untuk makan nanti aru!"

Tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa makanan buatanku seperti tersingkirkan... (Memang siapa yang mau?)

"Ara... ya sudahlah kita makan keduanya saja... ^^"

'cih!' (gintoki & kagura dalam hati)

"Sa! ayo makan!"

Akhirnya makan malam, namun tidak ada yang menyenggol sushi buatan ku mau pun melihatnya... ;A;

"Shin chan... makan yang banyak supaya cepat sehat..."

"Tidak nafsu aneue... Uhuk... Uhuk..." katanya sambil menatap makanannya yang tidak disentuh walaupun satu sendok

"kalau gitu gimana mau cepat sehat?"

"Oi pattsuan... cepat di makan... jika bukan karena kau, aku tak mungkin membeli sushi semahal ini..."

"Iya aru! cepat dimakan aru! enak lho!"

"Uhuk...! Uhuk...! "

"Shin chan?"

"UHUK! UHUK! UHUK! HOEK!" Dia memuntahkan sesutu padahal dari tadi ia tidak makan

"SH-SHIN CHAN!"

"SHINPACHI!"

"Aneue.. UHUK! UHUK! sesak... UHUK! HOEK!"

"SHIN CHAN BERTAHANLAH!"

Aku tak tahan jika harus melihatnya seperti ini, aku hanya bisa menangis...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

minna san! maaf kalo fanficnya gaje! aku masih pemula...! jadi maaf sekali lagi, kalo ceritanya sama sekali nggak nyambung... Mohon sarannya!


End file.
